


An Extraordinary Delight (A Tiny Heist Story)

by navaan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Established Relationship, Firting and Banter, Happy, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Rescue Missions, Slave Trade, Touching, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Tony is to be sold as a human pleasure slave. Steve can't let that happen.





	An Extraordinary Delight (A Tiny Heist Story)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adarksweetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adarksweetness/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Art by maniibear](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/364527) by maniibear. 



> Sexual slavery briefly mentioned. Fun without angst.
> 
> Written for adarksweetness for [this inspiring piece of Steve/Tony fanart](http://maniibear.tumblr.com/post/170894027332/its-valentines-day-somewhere-3) for the anniversary [mini-fic/art exchange](https://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/1866602.html)

Tony's eyes snapped up the moment Steve appeared in the doorway of the room.

When he took in Steve's appearance his eyes widened, then he _smirked_. Steve had the urge to lay a finger against his lips to make sure Tony didn't say a word that would give them away, but he was too busy staring himself. Tony's body was exposed more than it was covered by pieces that must have been left of his destroyed Iron Man armor: One leg and his crotch were covered in red and cold metal pieces and only a small part of the chestplate remained. Steve wondered how exactly it was still attached to one side of Tony's torso when there was really nothing left of the armor's torso to hold it up. Only when he looked closer did he realize that it wasn't _really_ part of the original Iron Man armor and the center piece was no Unibeam source either, but a shining crystal of some kind, decorative and shiny.

But it wasn't the “armor” so much as the _skin_ \- all that deliciously uncovered skin – that kept his attention.

He swallowed and shook his head to clear it. He couldn't let himself be distracted. When Tony peered at him, only quirking an eyebrow, he tried to nod without drawing attention. His throat was suddenly dry, because Tony was inspecting his own costume with some interest. He tried not to think about it too hard. He knew that while he wasn't exactly _covered up_ himself by American standards of dressing, he was still wearing a lot more than Tony was right now.

“Ah,” his green skinned host said slowly. The alien “peddler” was dressed in a lush gold tunic with the finest embroidery and he seemed to feel pride at the chance to introduce his collection to the Dakkian noble Steve was impersonating thanks to some help by Kree SWORD agents. “My lord has an eye for the extraordinary, I see. This one is quite the gem of my current collection. Quite new to this situation; a little willful still. Do you like the red and gold? It's a reminder of his former life. We thought it quite amusing to let him keep his name.”

Steve tried to clear his throat. “Name?”

“He was an Earth hero of some kind. Human, you see. Iron Man.” The alien said it with a slight hiss that Steve had already figured out was a laugh. Iron Man was at best an amusing memory where hew as concerned. “Quite sensual, these humans,” he added, making sure his potential buyer was interested.

Steve wanted to growl at that, but he knew he had to stay in character.

To his credit Tony didn't laugh when he noticed Steve's near slip, but in a show of very fake demureness cast his eyes towards the floor like the good slave he really wasn't. 

It showed off his neckline perfectly and Steve grit his teeth to not make a sound.

Taking this as another sign of interest, his host said: “The human will attend you at dinner.”

Obviously he hoped to fetch a good price for his “sensual human” prize.

Steve wanted to shudder when he thought about it, then Tony looked up and nodded imperceptibly. At least it seemed he was alright.

* * *

At dinner, Tony wasn't only allowed close to him, he was apparently expected to spend most of the evening draped across the man who had shown an interest in him. Steve opened and closed his mouth, at a loss for words, the moment Tony slipped into his lap and arched his back as if he was presenting himself. All thoughts flew from his mind and he was glad that no other Avenger was present to see the display they made. “T...” he wanted to hiss, but then he noticed the guard standing to the back of his chair and to the right, giving Tony an encouraging nod.

“Sorry,” Tony whispered and nuzzled his throat, sending heat right down his loins. “I've made trouble yesterday and if you want to quietly spirit me away, you'll have to let me play my role.”

Steve cleared his throat and reached for a goblet of whatever it was he'd been served, mostly to hide his face behind the drink. His host – Tony's _slaver_ \- was watching them with an approving glint.

“How much for him?” Steve asked, and felt Tony stiffen against his chest – right where their very much exposed pectorals were touching a little too comfortably for the situation. 

“I'm sure we can agree on a price,” the slaver said and Steve nodded.

He only had to get through dinner. The Quinjet wasn't far and Carol would break them out single single-handedly if Steve didn't contact her soon.

“Nomad colors?” Tony whispered against his skin.

“Carol thought it funny,” he admitted under his breath when he was sure nobody would hear them.

“Looks _good_ on you.” Tony was inspecting his exposed chest more than the fabric though.

Up close Steve could see that the pieces of armor Tony was wearing were made of some lighter and probably less sturdy metal that fulfilled mostly decorative purposes. Under the eyes of his host he let his fingers glide along he ridges of the remaining chest piece.

“You alright?”

“Yes,” Tony whispered, while Steve followed the example of others at the table and let him take a sip from his goblet. “Armor was vaporized though. Damn shame. They only had me for a day or so and nobody has... made any moves yet.”

“Good,” Steve whispered into his hair, let his arm rest around Tony's hip possessively. “We'll have you out of here and back in proper armor in no time.”

“Oh,” Tony whispered back. “That'll be nice, but you only say that, because you want to get me out of what I'm wearing right now.” Exaggeratedly he fluttered his eyelashes at Steve and smiled.

Steve's throat was still dry, but he took a bite of the food, counting the minutes until the next phase of the rescue could start. 

“I'll revisit the thought when we're out of danger and fewer eyes are on us, okay?” He carefully cupped one of Tony's cheeks and let him lean into the touch. 

Just a hint of true relief stole into Tony's expression. They'd all be glad to get out of here.

“Okay, but we're not leaving without the others,” Tony said and indicated the other slaves around the room.

Steve smiled. A true smile. Iron Man with or without real armor was still Iron Man.

“The human delights you?” his unsuspecting host asked from across the huge table.

“Very much so,” he agreed and pressed a button inside his scant costume to alert the other Avengers that they were ready to leave with a bang. “Yes, I think I'd like to keep him.”

The alien laughed, probably thinking of all the precious money Tony would make him.

It lasted for all but two seconds, until shouts were heard from the hallway and the floor beneath their feet shuddered from the violence of attack. “Our ride is here,” Steve informed Tony and helped him stand, before he pecked him on the lips and announced: “I'm very sorry, but I fear we're leaving now. And I'll take Iron Man with me.”

Carol crashed into the room, not stopping even for a second before she was on the first guards, toppling them down without trouble.

The slaver jumped up roaring: “You're not going to take my...” His voice was drowned out in the noise of the battle. Guests, potential buyers and guards started shouting and screaming. 

“So much for being quietly spirited away. A heist,” Tony said with no tiny measure of mirth. “How romantic. I love heists. I always wanted to pull one off. I hadn't expected being the thing that's being stolen though.”

Watching the chaos erupt around them with some satisfaction, Steve kissed him and whispered: “You're no thing. But I'd steal you from any idiot who's stupid enough to try and take you away.”

He waved at Carol and Jen, tried to keep track of all Avengers who'd joined the fight, before he motioned to the slaves closest to them to follow him into the hallway and towards freedom. Then he led Tony out of there at a run – not even caring at the ridiculous picture they made.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). This fic has a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/172017658959/an-extraordinary-delight-a-tiny-heist-story) in case you want to share it.


End file.
